The Will to Live 2: Destruction of Peace
by L.J. Murder-Root
Summary: Summary inside, but still continuing off the first  Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content  I hope you enjoy this :     Naruto x Sakura  Hikaru x Haruna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto...I mean I did own it...in this dream I had :( but Masashi Kishimoto owns it in real life.

Also no animals were hurt in the making if this fanfic...though I did eat a puppy before I started :D

Jk jk I'm not Jeb Bush

Yes that's right people, this is the continuation to The Will to Live. The scrolls are in their final stage of activation. If our hero's don't stop this, nothing they do will stop Orochimaru's malicious plans.

Please trust me when I say that I swear the story will be much better than my summary...

Naruto x Sakura

Hikaru x Haruna...yes, yes it's going to happen, maybe I've been reading too much Aki Sora, and maybe I don't give a flying f**k :D

But I will be giving some warnings when all the lemony freshness starts.

Btw if you haven't heard of Aki Sora and you're into incest romance plot lines, read it. You'll laugh, you'll cry, (additional cliche comment here). But yeah, don't watch the anime of it cuz it cuts out so much of the plot and replace it with mindless sex, if you're new and haven't read any of my stories, just know I hate mindless sex, tasteful sex is fine, but mindless is like "-_- really? You're really being all vulgar and smutty?"

:) but anyway, let's get to the story

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembrance

WARNING: This is gonna be a flashback chapter, just thought I should make that clear. It's gonna have really important stuff though :)

Sakura laughed as the Shibuya girl pulled her by her arm down the street.

"Haruna-chan, really, you don't need to treat me to anything."

Haruna looked back at Sakura as they kept running "I already told you, this is my apology to you. It's something I just need to do." Haruna's smile was very infectious, no matter the situation, one look at her angelic smile, all feelings of insecurity, sadness, or anger would be completely supersede. Sakura finally understood what Hikaru meant when he would talk about her. Her bright orange eyes had te glint of the setting sun in them.

Sakura had no choice but to accept the girl's offer, literally. Haruna was so impulsive, but her facial expressions were always calm. Sakura had never seen anyone this beautiful before in her life. Haruna was truly a one of a kind person.

When the team of four returned to the village they immediately reported to the Hokage's office. Needless to say, she was surprised to see the fourth they brought back.

It was no easy feat, but they convinced her to let Haruna stay in the village. Her status as a jonin was restored. However, she was put on a probationary for one month. During that month she was forbidden to go on any missions, own any property in the village, and if she violated any village rules, she would be removed from it.

The two kunoichi sat on the outside bench of the sweets shop. Each had ordered green tea, and two orders of sweet dumplings.

Haruna's face lit with each bite she took, trying her best to savor the taste "It's been so long since I've had these!" she cheered "Konohagakure sweets always were the best, wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura tried her best not to laugh at Haruna's wide eyed expression. She looked adorable; as innocent as a child.

"You're right. It was almost tortuous passing by this place with Tsunade-sama. She has no taste for sweets."

Haruna's smile darkened "She seems like she's a good hokage."

Sakura nodded as she nibbled on the edge of her second dumpling "She really is. Though she does have a quick temper." she giggled.

Haruna fought to keep herself smiling, but was quickly failing as the memories burned in her mind "...Even if she's a student of that bastard Sarutobi." she coldly said.

Sakura nearly choked on her tea when she heard this. She could hardly believe that anyone, besides Orochimaru, would say something so disrespectful. The third hokage was the person every ninja in Konohagakure looked up to, what could possibly have made Haruna even think to say those words?

"...Haruna...why would you say that?"

Haruna gripped the edge of the bench as she gritted her teeth "He did so many underhanded things, things that no one should be forgiven for..."

"He couldn't have done anything that ba..."

"He set up my best friend! And if that wasn't enough, he was responsible foe the extinction of my clan."

Sakura almost didn't want to believe Haruna. She had hoped every word she said was her attempt as some cruel joke and nothing more, but as she saw the tears in her eyes, she began to doubt her non beliefs.

"I'll explain everything...but trust me, when I'm done you'll never look at the Hokage the same again..."

(Flashback)

The moon shown brightly through Haruna's open window. Hikaru slept safely in between her arms in the still night.

She sat up in her bed, only to be greeted by a living nightmare. Sitting on her windowsill, with his body covered in blood, was Uchiha Itachi.

She was scared motionless with his eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, until he opened his eyes revealing his sharingan.

"...Haruna-chan"

Though she was relieved to hear his voice, she knew something was seriously wrong. She stepped out of her bed and staggered over to him.

He looked as if he was broken, as if something horrible had happened to him.

"Itachi-kun..."

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't complete the mission." His ambiguity only made Haruna fear for his safety even more. She knew Itachi wasn't scheduled for a mission until two days from now.

"Please, just tell me what happened, Itachi-kun. What mission?"

Itachi had never been very talkative, but this silence was unusual even for him.

"Please Itachi! Maybe I can help, but you just need to tell me!" she desperately cried out. She and Itachi had grown up together. He was the first friend she made in the academy, and the only person she truly trusted other than Hikaru. She would never want to see him leave.

Itachi closed his eyes, deactivating his sharingan "Haruna-chan, starting tomorrow, you will hear horrible things about me. I know every word of criticism I fully deserve."

"Itachi..." she whimpered

"I just...I just hope you won't view me in the way they'll make me look."

"Itachi-kun, please don't go!" but as soon as she called out to him, he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All he left behind were thousands of unanswered questions, and a Heartbroken Haruna.

The next day she went to the Uchiha compound, still hoping there was some chance that he was still there. When she arrived, a large crowd was gathered around, and the compound was taped off. The streets were covered in blood and chalk outlines.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, they said Uchiha Itachi killed his entire clan."

"His little brother is all that's left, I feel so sorry for him. It's a shame to think that such a great shinobi like Itachi would do something like this."

The words of the people enraged Haruna to the point where she was almost physically ill. She knew there was a reason behind this. She refused to believe that Itachi would murder his clan...there just had to be.

It was then that it dawned on her 'Sasuke! He's the only one who survived...he killed everyone except for Sasuke...' she now understood what he had meant. He was unable to complete his mission; he was protecting his brother.

(Flashback end)

"I looked further into it that day. I snuck into the hokage's office to look for some evidence to prove Itachi's innocence. I tore through every scroll that I saw, until I found one that was both sealed. I learned how to undo a seal from my contacts in the office. Every word had a different coding to it, so I knew it was I important.

I took the scroll back to Shibuya compound. It took me three days to decode the full message, but it was worth it. The message clearly laid out the extinction of the Uchiha clan. It said that the power of the clan was too great, and the hokge thought they would eventually be a more powerful influence than him. No man woman or child would be spared in the massacre." she paused to compose herself. "The mission was given Itachi-kun because he was one of Konohagakure's best and most loyal, not that he had a choice anyway. If he had refused he would have been killed along with the other Uchiha, so he decided to spare The one he cared for the most.

If he had killed Sasuke like the others, he would be deemed the hero of the village by the third hokage himself. But because he didn't, he was made Konoha's enemy." Haruna paused to dry her eyes. "And that bastard Sasuke, instead of appreciating his gift of life, killed his brother! If he truly cared about him like he said he did, he would have looked into why this had happened...but he didn't want to."

Sakura had no clue as to how to respond. She never knew that someone as honorable as the third hokage would do something as horrible as this. She always thought he was a kind man who had everyone's best interest at heart, and would do anything to protect the people who lived in the village.

Haruna smirked as the saw the expression of shock on Sakura's face "Wait, it gets sicker. I was so caught up in my emotions that I confronted him about it...I think that really what led to my death."

(Flashback)

Haruna stormed into the hokage's office. He was in the middle of completing his mountain of paper work, and looked less than happy to see her.

She ran to his desk and slammed her fist down, cracking the wood.

"Shibuya-san, I hope you have a good explanation for this disrespectful intrusion."

Haruna tried as hard as she could to restrain her urge to punch a hole through his chest "You set him up! You betrayed Uchiha Itachi!"

He focused his eyes back on the paper he was reviewing "Uchiha Itachi betrayed the village when he massacred his clan. It was a miracle that Uchiha Sasuke was able to survive that night."

As the hokage had put the last paper with his rest, Haruna blew a fire ball, igniting every last scrap of paper work that took the hokage hours to finish.

"Don't feed me that bullshit! I read the mission scroll, I know exactly what you planned to do that night! If he hadn't spared Sasuke you would have called him a fucking hero!"

Sarutobi grimly looked into her orange eyes "So you know everything, excellent. But please tell me, who will believe you?"

These words brought the young girl out of her fit of rage, as she realized he was right.

"Do you honestly think that the village would believe that their hokage would do something like that to a clan that had played such a major roll in it?"

Haruna needed to clear Itachi's name. She couldn't have him seen as a murderer "I will find some way to expose you, old man. Trust me." even she knew this was an empty threat. She had no evidence beside the scroll, and with the hokage's influence he could say that it was a forgery by her as an attempt to save her friend. She needed better evidence, but she had no idea where to find it.

As Haruna stepped out of the office, a dark figure came out from the shadows behind the hokage. His snake like smirk in full spread across his pale face at the girl's rage "I never knew Haruna-san to be this wild." he laughed.

The old man grunted "She could be a problem. If she reveals that scroll to the public, we'll have to take care of her."

Orochimaru shook his head at the old man's plan "If she dies after the scroll is revealed, it will only make you look more suspicious."

"So what do you propose we do?"

The man extended his long tongue and licked his lips "I've always wanted to experiment with the Shibuya bloodline. Perhaps if we give the youngest Shibuya the enhanced second ability." the man knew very well that the Shibuya's were notorious for murdering clan members with the second ability of their bloodline. Through the dead blood cells of the possessor it could spread to anyone with Shibuya blood."

Haruna and Hikaru were walking out of the forest. They had just finished a serious training session and were completely warn out.

"Haru nee-chan...I'm sorry...I still can't so the jutsu." He said as he hung his head.

Haruna grabbed Hikaru's hands, covered in cuts. She began healing him "Please don't be." she smiled "You're getting stronger every day, Hikaru. You have no idea how proud I am of you."

Just holding her hands made Hikaru blush wildly and his heart flutter. He always wanted to be in her warm embrace, never to be apart.

The two were lost in each other's eyes; everything else seemed to fade away into the darkness. No sight or sound tore the two apart.

The two were so mesmerized, the hardly noticed when they were torn apart from behind. Haruna and Hikaru were grabbed by two men covered in black. Before the two could struggle to get free, chloroform soaked cloths were put over their faces.

Haruna tried to call out to her brother, but her voice lacked the strength, then vision faded.

Haruna slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out a few things in the room. It was very dimly lit, and the wall was covered in test tubes and beakers.

"With this, you'll be the crowned jewel of the Shibuya clan." she heard. She recognized the voice, it belonged to none other than Orochimaru.

'...Hikaru...' she thought. She was still too weak to move or speak. She was helpless to stop whatever sick experiment was being conducted on him.

"Are you sure this will work?"

'Sarutobi...' she knew he had something to do with this.

"Of course. I've conducted enough experiments with this jutsu to bring it to its next level. I just wonder how long he'll be able to survive after it's discovered." he deeply laughed.

'Hikaru...please forgive me..." she thought as she lost consciousness once more.

When she woke up, they were both in her bed. Hikaru lay in a peaceful sleep, but Haruna knew something horrible had been done, and she was unable to do anything about it. She cried on his sleeping body until the sun arose over the village.

(Flashback end)

"He gave Hikaru the ability to keep any kekkei genkai that he copied forever."

"But wait." Sakura interrupted "I thought that some Shibuya already were born with that ability."

Haruna shook her head "That's the lie the hokage spread. There was an ability to keep the kekkei genkai, but only for a maximum of forty-eight hours. The ability Hikaru has is an experiment by Orochimaru."

Sakura understood the situation "So he was given that ability so his family would try to kill him, and you'd be killed trying to protect him."

Haruna nodded.

"What's even more messed up is, after I told the hokage about everything that happened, he said he'd frame Haru nee-chan as the murderer if I didn't return the scroll she took."

Haruna and Sakura looked over to where the voice came from. Hikaru and Naruto stood on the corner of the shop.

"When did you two get here?" Sakura asked, surprised that she hadn't sensed their presence until now.

"We've been here the whole time." Hikaru said "I just came by to tell Haru nee-chan that her that everything in the compound. So when you're ready, you can come." with that, the two shinobi left the girls to continue their conversation.

Haruna smiled as she watched him walk off. His body had matured so much since she last saw him.

"You and Hikaru seem to be very close." Sakura said.

Haruna immediately blushed "What do you mean by that?" she defensively said.

"Like you two get along very well...what did you think I meant?"

Haruna wildly shook her head "Nothing. But yeah, Hikaru was always there for me...always..."

(Flashback)

Haruna was in the the forest, practicing her fire style jutsu. before she preformed her hand seals once more, she heard someone slowly approaching. She turned to see to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Mifune." she greeted her teammate.

He didn't speak back.

"What brings you here..."

She then felt two sharp objects penetrate her neck. The needles were thin, and couldn't do any critical damage, so she wasn't worried. As she tried to pull them out, she noticed her arms felt heavier. She then found herself losing the ability to stand.

Her other teammate Hideki coming from the direction the needles came from. Both continued to advance to her.

"What the hell are you two doing!" she screamed.

The lustful grins on their face indicted exactly what they were planning. Haruna tried to move, but it was impossible. Whatever the needles were coated in was too powerful.

"Don't do this...I swear if you leave right now I won't tell anyone about this.

Mifune ripped her shirt, revealing a fishnet undershirts "Trust me Haruna, you'll enjoy this."

"Help me! Somebody please!" She screamed.

Hideki slapped her across the face "Shut the fuck up Haruna. Nobody is gonna save you."

She couldn't believe her teammates, people she thought were trustworthy, would do this to her. As Mifune was undoing her pants, he fell backwards.

"What happened?" Hideki asked. He saw Mifune's forehead was bleeding badly"

"Who the fuck through that rock at me!"

From out of the trees, came Hikaru. His eyes burned with hatred; he was out for the blood of the people who were about to violate his sister.

Hideki laughed as he saw the young Shibuya "Wow Haruna-chan, looks like your brother's come to rescue you."

Mifune and Hideki were both Jonin and Hikaru wasn't even a Genin yet. He was greatly outmatched.

"Hikaru, run!"

He stood his ground. He would never leave her while she was in danger, even if it meant endangering his own life.

"Let's teach this kid a lesson Hideki." they began walking toward the young Shibuya as they cracked their knuckles.

"Hikaru, know you want to protect me, but they're a higher level than you..." she tried to discourage him. Though she appreciated his drive to save her she would rather have the two violate her than them do any harm to her brother.

As the two shinobi approached Hikaru, he took action. He threw two Whitlock at each of them. Without missing a beat, he activated his shadow clone shuriken jutsu.

He thought he actually had a chance to defeat the two Jonin.

As all of his shuriken were about to make contact, the two quickly disappeared.

Before he had a chance to think, he was struck on the head from behind. His body fell to the ground.

"Bastard," Hideki spat "One of his shuriken hit me." the steel weapon was lodged deep into his thigh muscle.

"Don't worry, we'll cause him ten times the pain he caused you." Mifune smirked as he stomped Hikaru's ribcage. Hikaru was in too much pain to even scream.

'If I was stronger, I would have been able to save you Nee-chan...'

As Hikaru felt himself blacking out, he heard cracking bones followed by cries of pain coming from the two Jonin.

'...Nee...chan'

"...So you killed them both?" Sakura asked in light shock.

Haruna smiled and nodded "If anyone touches Hikaru, I kill them." the two girls couldn't hold a straight face. As they laughed away the despises of the story Haruna's thoughts refocused on her brother "Hikaru really was always there for me. He's the reason I'm still able to smile."

Sakura's fists clenched on her lap "...That's like Naruto-kun and me..."

Though she tried to supress it, the guilt of her long term romance with Sasuke washed over her. She truly regretted every moment every time she made him suffer while all he did was stay by her side.

To be continued

Author's note: sorry about this guys. I just needed to establish these things. You'll see how important it is later. :)

~Caramelldansen~...I mean ~Happy Murder~...ooh ooh oowa oowa


	3. Chapter 3

The Will to Live 2: Destruction of Peace ch 3

Chapter 3: Shinigami

*WARNING* This chapter contains extremely disturbing content...and no, I'm not talking about incest or sex (but there is some of that...and by 'that' I mean incest, not sex.) I'm talking about seriously dark stuff cuz thus chapter will mainly focus on the 'Shinigami'...who is he?

*spoiler alert* he's that guy on the tree in the last paragraph of chapter 10 in the first Will to Live.

Haruna burst through the doors of the Shibuya compound. She was so lost in her excitement; she almost forgot to remove her sandals before stepping on the tatami mat floor.

The first time she had come into the compound, it had been completely bare, she was excited to see what Hikaru had done with it, but mostly she was just excited to see Hikaru. Being able to sleep under the same roof with him was the most precious gift she was lucky enough to receive in a long time. It was something she had dreamed about every night since her reanimation.

As she walked in farther into the compound, she was greeted by the smell of food cooking. The more she breathed in the delicious scent, the harder it was to keep from salivating.

She quickly made her way to the dining room. The table was beautifully set, with the most amazing spread of food she had ever seen.

Hikaru walked into the dining room from the kitchen only to he greeted by the sight Haruna desperately trying not to drool over the meal he had prepared for her.

He repressed the urge laugh at the adorable expression that overtook her face as her eyes moved from tray to tray.

"Please, feel free to help yourself, Nee-chan."

Haruna's attention was quickly brought to her brother who stood in the doorway with a sly smile. She blushed when she thought of how ridiculous she must have looked.

She nervously twirled the white hair on her bands around her index finger as she thought of what to say "Um...did you...make this all yourself?" she inwardly cursed herself for asking something so ridiculous. Hikaru was obviously the only one who had been in the compound all day, so who else could have prepared it?

"Of course, I wanted to do something special for you."

She sighed in relief as he seemed not to notice her awkward comment.

The two sat across from each other, and reminisced of better times. Individually, it seemed they didn't have many memories actually worth remembering, but whenever they remembered times they spent together, they couldn't help but smile and in nostalgic bliss.

Hikaru had many years worth of things to share with her. The two had been unable to talk like this for many years, and they were beyond determined to make up for the time they lost.

As the mood began to die down, they found themselves talking much less, and just enjoying the presence of the other. They were completely lost in each other's bright orange eyes.

Hikaru had almost forgotten how beautiful Haruna truly was. Her flawless alabaster skin, her long wavy that she draped on her shoulders and back perfectly complemented her radiant charm. Whenever Hikaru looked at her in the past, he had assumed that she wasn't his sister, but a goddess who was there to help comfort him from the harshness of the world.

"It's getting late." She said, breaking the tranquil silence. Her sweet, angelic voice had always lulled Hikaru whenever something troubled him, or whenever he needed to feel loved.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru was brought out of his daydream as he heard her call for him.

"What did you say, Haru-nee cha..." He turned his head and saw her face only inches away from his own.

She giggled as she smiled warmly "Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru." she shook her head "Hasn't anyone taught you that you're supposed to be attentive when a woman speaks to you?"

No matter how hard he tried to calm himself, he was always flustered when Haruna spoke to him.

They cleared the dishes and headed to their old rooms which were directly across from each other.

As Haruna slid the door to her room, she saw it was set up like her it used to be. Every last detail from the placement of her desk and pictures, to the sheets on her bed.

She was both amazed at Hikaru's memory, but also deeply touched that he would go through all that trouble to make her feel comfortable.

She turned so she could thank her brother, but before the words escaped her lips, she noticed something off. Inside Hikaru's room was nothing but boxes and a futon in the middle of the floor.

"Um...Hikaru? Where are all your things?"

Hikaru avoided contact with her caring eyes; he at least wanted the night to end without him blushing.

"I haven't unpacked yet..." He shakily responded.

"Not even your bed?" Haruna nibbled on the tip of her thumb as she looked to the floor.

He secretly loved it when she did this. He always thought it made her look absolutly adorable.

"Well...I kinda...gave you mine..." He immensely regretted telling her that.

There look of severe guilt on her face was almost enough to break his pseudo calm appearance.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry...I'll give it back to you if you..."

"No, really, Nee-chan I'm fine."

"But you can't sleep on the floor...that wouldn't be right, not after everything you've done for me." she pleaded.

Hikaru took a deep breath, and held onto Haruna's hands "It's perfectly alright, Nee-chan. Just enjoy your rest."

As he moved to break away, he felt Haruna still firmly grasping his hand.

"...Nee-chan..."

"If you won't take it back, then sleep in my room tonight."

Hikaru's goal was shattered as he wildly blushed at the idea of sharing a bed with Haruna.

"But...but...Nee-chan..."

"No buts." she firmly stated "Either you take your bed back, or you sleep with me.

He really couldn't argue with her when she had her mind made up, but in all honesty, part of him didn't want to. He was at war with his desire to be close to Haruna, and his rational sense. Needless to say, his desire called much stronger.

Haruna closed the door behind them as they walked in.

Hikaru's thoughts were racing through his head, some cleaner than others. Being in the same room like this with Haruna was overwhelming enough, but being in the same bed with her would be...

His attention then shifted to Haruna who was removing her dark blue shirt with the konoha insignia embroidered in white on the right breast.

His face flushed deep red as he began to see the bottom half of her sizable breasts.

"Haru-nee! What are you doing! I'm in the room with you!"

She fully removed the shirt, and cast it to the floor "Well, I'm getting undressed. I can't exactly wear my clothes to bed, can I?" she giggled as she began to unbutton her black shorts.

Hikaru was on the verge of having a nosebleed "But...do you think it's a good idea to get dressed while I'm here?"

She slid the pants off, revealing a pair of white panties with a small light blue ribbon in the front "Well we did used to bathe together all the time, so it's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

She was right; he'd seen Haruna naked countless times before. She shouldn't have any more of an effect on him than she did back then...right?

He watched as Haruna put on her night gown, and headed for the bed. As she made herself comfortable under the covers, she motioned for him to come over to her.

Hikaru swallowed all fear, and stripped down to just his underwear and tank top.

The two rested their heads on fluffed pillows; they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. They examined each detail of each other's faces, down to the last eyelash.

"Hey, Hikaru. In the Forrest, what were you trying to do?"

Hikaru's mind was brought back to the time where he had asked Haruna to close her eyes as he attempted to kiss her. Unfortunately he passed out before he was able to make even light contact.

Yet again, when his mind came back to the room, he found Haruna's face dangerously close to his.

"I think we were about this far apart, but..." she came in closer "I still can't quite figure out what you were trying to do..."

Hikaru violently jerked backward, making him fall off the edge of the bed.

Haruna's laughter didn't help his embarrassment at all. He knew she knew exactly what he was trying to do, she was just toying with him.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean to startle you."

He climbed back into the bed with his back facing her. Before he fell asleep, he was wrapped in her warm embrace. Being held in Haruna's arms always made him feel safe and at ease. He put his rough hands onto delicate ones, and let the drowsiness take him.

In the depths of a pitch black forest, a creature, neither human nor animal, crawled at breakneck speed. He licked the tips of his razor sharp teeth as he continued toward his objective.

(Flashback) *First person POV*

My name, my life, and my family. All these things are memories of a distant and better forgotten past I can never return to. I can't really say that I care, but part of me still has some attachment to these things. I guess parts of my former self do exist, though it is his fault everything is gone.

My name was Satoshi Takahara. I was a researcher and developer in Sunagakure. I was loved by all of my colleagues, friends, and family. My wife and children were my very reason for living, and I was willing to do anything to protect them. The only problem was, she and the kids lived in a totally different world than I did...

"Hey! Earth to Takahara-kun!" I heard, as a coarse hand slapped the back of my head, making me almost spill the mixture I was working on.

Dazed, I turned to see who was so desperately trying to get my attention.

"Damn it Kazu-senpai! I told you not to do that!"

It was none other than Kazuma Shimizu, possibly the most obnoxious person I've ever met, but he was also my best friend. We met while we attended Sunagakure's top academy for medical and scientific research. He was studying medicine while I devoted my research to science. We would always exchange notes to see what ways we could combine our findings. Most attempts at collaboration were utter failures. The most we ever developed was an energy pill that was ten times stronger than the pills sold to the shinobi.

The results of our collaborations didn't stop us from trying once more, even after we graduated. The desire to push forward and discover something new burned in our blood...that was probably the first mistake.

"Lighten up, you're always so up tight. You need to let loose once in a while."

"I think you're loose enough for the both of us." I retorted.

"Hey! Ask your wife if you can hang out with me tonight! I know this awesome new spot we have to go to!" he winked "Your life will be forever changed."

"My wife is on a mission right now...and so are Ayako and Hideki."

That's right, both my wife and my children were shinobi. Kasumi's missions kept her out of the house a majority of the time, and not long after, the kids' missions started piled up the same way.

I must have looked visibly upset, because I felt Kazuma's hand patting my spiky orange hair.

He looked directly into my eyes "She'll be fine. You know Kasumi, she can take on thirty jonin with one hand tied behind her back."

Which was true, she had done it before, but this mission was different. She was sent to try and track down Sasori of the red sand.

It had been three years since he had abandoned the village, and rumors kept circulating about him. The rumors were about how he killed the third kazekage. Most people paid no attention to this because the kazekage was the strongest ninja in the village, and no corpse was found so his death couldn't be confirmed.

I could tell my science was beginning to Worry Kazuma. I forced the best smile I could, and nodded "Okay, tell me where this "special" place is."

The moment I mentioned it, his face lit up. His light brown eyes illuminated with childlike happiness.

"You're gonna love it." he grabbed me by the wrist, almost making me drop my mixture yet again.

"So...this is the place?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yup! Isn't it great?" Kazuma beamed.

"Sure..." If you call seedy, dirty, and shabby shacks great.

The music was earsplitting, and the clouds of smoke were so thick I could barely see anyone. I swore that half the people in there were prostitutes trying to solicit drunk, horny men, while the other girls were sluts...trying to solicit drunk, horny men.

We both went to the bar and browsed over the selection of alcohol. Their selection was pretty top quality.

Before I ordered my drink, Kazuma placed a shot glass with a mystery condition in front of me.

"What's this?" I grimaced.

Kazuma's jovial laugh rang in my ears once more.

"If you truly wanna let loose, you gotta start by taking on what life throws at you."

"Yeah, life, not whatever you throw at me, Kazu-senpai."

He pushed the glass closer to me.

"Well, considering you have no life, I'm the best you got." He laughed.

Ignoring his cheap insult, I slowly placed the glass in my hand. I stored the liquid and tried to find its scent under the smell of smoke.

"No, Satoshi-kun! It's not a damn wine! Just drink it down!"

I sighed as I put the edge of the cool glass to my lips, and hoped for the best as I let THR liquid enter into my mouth.

I lifted THR glass until every last drop was down my throat.

I looked to Kazuma, who had a goofy grim spread across his face.

"Well

Before I could answer, the entire room began to spin as my vision became blurred. My lost memory of that moment, was falling from the bar stool, and blacking out.

I woke up a few hours later on Kazuma's couch.

'...I guess he carried me here.'

I massaged my temples as I tried to shake off the feeling of dizziness.

"Oh! You're awake!"

I gritted my teeth as I heard my friend's obnoxious call once more.

'From one headache to another.'

He walked over to me and handed me a glass with clear liquid.

I inhaled the scent before even attempting to drink it.

"Calm down, it's water."

I sighed with relief, and began to drink.

"You know, you bring new meaning to the term 'lightweight' He laughed at my expense yet again.

As the laughter began to die down, our conversation became more serious.

"So, Satoshi-kun...I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" It wasn't like him to be hesitant about anything.

"Have you ever...wanted to be a ninja?"

He already knew my answer. He know it was one of my wildest fantasies.

"It's impossible, so why even think about it?"

He chuckled "I thought you'd say something like that. But think, everything in the body is controlled by the brain through the spinal cord, cell production and reproduction, as well as muscle movement and feelings."

"What's your point?"

He nodded and started to get to the crux of his speech.

"Think, if someone managed to come up with a way to make up some sort of drug to make am average man into a shinobi, they'd become world renown.

"True, but something like that would require extensive study on the chakura network as well it's relation to the brain.

"Yeah, but you know I've thoroughly studied the chakura network." he pleaded.

"It just can't be done. It's a theory and nothing more."

He sighed as my harsh words sank in "I guess you're right...it still would be an awesome idea."

His contagious smile got to me. Even though I just shot down his idea, I loved his imagination and enthusiasm.

Listening to this idea was probably the second mistake.

The next morning, I felt a pressure ok my stomach. I figured it was just some effect of the alcohol Kazuma had given me.

I sheepishly opened my eyes as the early morning rays shown into them. As I looked down at my chest, I noticed two very familiar smiling faces staring at me.

"Dad!" My twins cried as they both embraced me. I was overcome with both shock, and joy. Feeling the two squeeze the life out of me was the best feeling I had felt in so long. These kids were my entire world.

I hugged them back as soon as I straightened out my posture.

"I'm so glad to see you two." I groggily said "How were your missions?"

"Boring." Ayako started "It was just another C ranked escort mission."

I kissed her forehead "I'm sure that with you there, no one wanted to come near your team."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. I gave her the usual "parental band-aid" for disappointment, as she would say.

"And what about you, Hideki?"

"It was awesome!" He chimed "We got to kick some samurai ass!"

I patted his head which I shook mine "You're too much, you know that?"

I got up and cooked breakfast for the two as they filled me in on the latest gossip amongst the genin of the village.

All day we just enjoyed each other's company. All that could make it better, would be my wife joining us.

We all missed her, but we knew exactly how busy she was. She didn't have the luxury of taking a break to see family while on an S ranked mission.

With the kids back, it was honestly one of the happiest days of my life. Everything after that...was a downward spiral.

The next day, there was a large crowd gathered near the village entrance. The kids and I tried our best to see what had happened but the people were more than unwilling to move.

"What's going on." I asked a man who had his head bowed in prayer.

He slowly shook his head "truly a horrific event. The four teams sent after Sasori of the red sand failed to capture him...All sixteen members were killed."

My hands began to tremble as I heard the news. The kids and I pushed past the crowd with vigorous strength.

When we got to the front, we saw her. Kasumi's body was covered in puncture wounds; dry blood was concentrated app around her mouth. Her beautiful, long white hair, which was once the color of flower petals, was stained with blood.

I shielded the kids' damp eyes. I couldn't let them see her like this.

I ne'er actually thought it was possible for her to be defeated. I saw her while she was training; she was one of the strongest shinobi I've ever seen.

I bit my lip as I desperately tried to fight back tears.

The hardest realization was that I would never see her again.

The kids and I didn't attend the funeral. We all knew that nothing the Kazekage would say would even begin to describe how lost we felt. With her gone, it was as if a piece of us had gone with her.

I never spent a moment away from the two. I needed them even more than they needed me in this moment. Them being around was all that was keeping me sane.

Work was even less interesting than usual. There was no way to research and develop a cure for death, so I felt no need to be there.

Kazuma was by my side all day trying to comfort me. All his attempts were in vain though.

"Satoshi-kun...are you sure you don't wanna so anything to help take your mind off this? The kids can stay with my girlfriend..."

"Absolutely not!" I snapped. I wouldn't have anyone care for my children except for me, and my mind was already half off of Kasumi's death. I was now worried the kids might meet the dame fate. If anything happened to them, I swore I would commit suicide.

"Wait for me, Takahara. I'll walk you home. I just gotta get something."

I hardly paid attention to him. I was too worried too worried about my children's future to be concerned with him.

How could I protect them? I wasn't Kasumi, I couldn't protect them with the plethora of jutsu she had.

As soon as that thought ran through my head, I remembered my conversation with Kazuma.

I looked at the table where he left his belongings. His notebooks were amongst his stuff. Without one second thought, I snatched the notebooks and quickly made my way home.

I hardly said hello to Hideki and Ayako when I walked in. I headed straight to my lab in the basement. I looked through Kazuma's notes on the chakura network. He was right; it did connect and originate from the spinal cord. With careful work, I replicated the cell of a ninja with blood from my spinal cord.

The extraction was agonizing, but the results of the test would make everything worth it.

I worked nonstop on changing the cell structures.

That night, I created something that would change my life forever.

Inside one needle, held my possible future as a shinobi, or they key to my death.

I stared at it for what seemed like hours. I thought of every possible outcome. If the formula was wrong, my children would lose their last parent, but if I didn't take it, I'd have a strong chance of losing them.

I swallowed the lump that formed deep in my throat, and placed the needle at the base of my skull.

"Kasumi...if this doesn't work...please forgive me..."

I violently pushed the tip onto my skull and injected the formula. I felt an intense and blinding pain course through my body. My vision went black as I felt the pain intensify around my eyes. My skull felt as if it were being split in bald, and my ears went deaf.

I laid on the floor, waiting for everything to end.

"Damn it, Satoshi-kun! Wake up!"

I felt my body being violently shaken. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kazuma in front of me, while Ayako and Hideki stood behind him. "Satoshi-kun! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he frantically asked "Quick! What's my name!"

"Shut up, Kazu-senpai! I'm okay!"

I could see a look of relief on every face in the room.

"You idiot!" He cried out "Why would you test my calculations for the formula!"

"I...I wanted to be able to protect Ayako and Hideki..."

"Protect! You could have left them without a father!"

I knew that he was right, but the more he talked, the more I had the urge to slit his throat. That urge worried me a little because I never had any thoughts lilt that in the past.

I decided to ignore both the worry and the homicidal thoughts.

I was alive and needed to test the results of the formula.

...Ignoring the homicidal thoughts were probably my third mistake.

The next few days, I spent I'm the lab with Kazuma. The formula was a complete success, and I was testing out my newfound power.

My strength was greatly increased, and k spent most of my time looking through Kasumi's scrolls to learn new ninjutsu.

With Kazuma's and my research, we made the impossible, possible.

"Perfect, Satoshi-kun! Now perform another vacuum bullet!" he cheered.

I performed the hand signs that took me so long to memorize. I released a bullet the side of my palm and aimed it at the door. As it was just about to make contact, my son, Hideki walked through.

The moment it was fully opened, the bullet of wind struck his arm, knocking him backwards.

"Hideki!"

Kazuma and I ran over to him.

I held him I'm my arms as he writhed in pain.

I couldn't explain it at the time, but seeing his blood flowing from his arm like that made my mouth water. Also, seeing him cry out in pain, almost made me want to laugh.

Almost on instinct, I moved in closer to Hideki's arms, the smell of the blood was beyond tempting, before I was in close enough range to have a taste of the warm liquid, Kazuma pulled him away.

"I'll take Hideki to the hospital, just wait for me."

"I'll come with..."

"No." He quickly said before leaving. I was devastated. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't let me take my own son to the hospital.

Before the rage began to build up like it had before, I noticed the puddle of blood on the floor.

Mu instinct completely took over, and drove me to the crimson puddle. As I began to lap the viscous fluid, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. It tasted sweeter than anything I had ever had in my life. I savored every last drop that entered my mouth.

"Father?..." I looked up, and my eyes met with my daughter's. I could tell she was terrified of what she just saw...and...I liked that. I loved the way she quivered as I wiped Hideki's blood from my lips.

I innocently smiled at her "What's the matter Ayako?" I began walking closer to her as she backed up onto the stairs "You look like you've seen something horrible."

She cringed as I reached my hand out to her.

"W-what's wrong with you?"

I deeply chuckled as the evil smile overtook my face. "Now, is that any way to talk to your father?"

I reached out to grab her. She threw a shuriken in my direction. It grazed my cheek; I knew it wasn't intentional. She would never try to inflict any real damage on me.

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

Her hands quickly fluttered as she performed the clone jutsu. The clones scattered in all different directions, trying to flea my presence.

"Ooh! Hide and seek!" Before one had a chance to get to the door, I shot vacuum bullets at each of their legs.

As I expected, the one closest to the door was the real Ayako.

She looked pathetic, crying over her bleeding leg. I wanted to feast on her very badly, but seeing her in this state was too much to pass up. I watched as she started crawling toward the bathroom.

I already knew her plan, she wanted to lock herself in, and buy herself some time to heal. I would never let her separate me from her precious blood like that.

I let her make it half way into the bathroom; seeing her try to escape was too amusing to pass up.

I pulled her by the hair and I laughed at her tear soaked face. Lowering my mouth to her neck, I whispered into her ear "Found you."

"Father!" she cried "Please...stop!"

I dug my teeth into her neck, and ripped out more than a third of the flesh. I repeated this action throughout her entire fragile body.

The exhilaration of hunting her, and consuming was much too unbelievable to handle. The bathroom was becoming a sticky mess of blood and torn flesh, I couldn't remember seeing a sight so beautiful before.

When I finished, I felt even stronger then I did only an hour ago. I could never have predicted that by toying with little Ayako, I would gain so much power.

I stood from my daughter's deformed corpse, and looked into the mirror, and began to tremble when I saw myself. It wasn't my bloodstained face that was shocking...it was...I could hardly recognize myself. My spiky orange hair had turned black, the color of my eyes had turned white while my cornea turned black, and my teeth had become angular. I looked like a monster...and never felt better.

Soon after I wiped my face clean, Kazuma and Hikaru returned from the hospital. It's needless to say what happened to them.

They put up quite a struggle, but they were no match for me.

That night, I forsook my village, and my old life. Satoshi Takahara was dead, and all that was left was Shinigami.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Okay please let me start of my saying how ABSOLUTELY SO F**KING SORRY I AM FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE...but what can I say? School is a bitch.

Well yeah like I said this shit was dark.

And I do hope you enjoyed Haruna playing with Hikaru :)

And PLEASE read my Crossover

~Datte-fuckin-bayo~ and ~Happy Murder~


End file.
